1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a self-contained unit designed to manually compact aluminum cans.
2. Prior Art
The Yelczyn et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,239) is directed to a pivoted can crusher with a handle.
The Accettura et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,765) is directed to an aluminum can compactor where the can rests between a series of legs.
The Chen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,498) is directed to the structure of an aluminum can crusher having a driving gear mounted on a movable axle.
The Fabbri et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,875) is directed to a manually operated press for crushing aluminum cans.
The Maki et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,569) is directed to a manually operated crushing device.
The Can Crusher is another piece of prior art that is not patent related, but illustrates a wall-mounted can crusher using a pivot.